Too Late The Hero
|catalogue number = VC3133 CC1006 |rating = |running time = 127 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }}Too Late The Hero is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 13th February 1989. Description In November 1942, British and Japanese forces hold oppisite ends of a small South Pacific island. The Japanese radio post is a serious threat to a nearby US Navy task force and so a Japanese speaking American Officer is assigned to assit the British patrol in a dangerous sabotage attempt. Under the strain of warfare, friction soon flares amongst the men and morale disintegrates when their Captain is shot. As they near their target the price of victory is paid in human life and in one of the most nail-biting sequences ever filmed, only one man will live to become a hero. Cast * Michael Caine as Pte. Tosh Hearne * Cliff Robertson as Lt. Sam Lawson * Ian Bannen as Pte. Jock Thornton * Harry Andrews as Colonel Thompson * Ronald Fraser as Pvt. Campbell * Denholm Elliott as Capt. Hornsby * Lance Percival as Cpl. McLean * Percy Herbert as Sgt. Johnstone * Patrick Jordan as Sgt. Major * Sam Kydd as C/Sgt. * William Beckley as Pvt. Currie * Martin Horsey as Pte. Griffiths * Harvey Jason as Pte. Scott * Don Knight as Pte. Connolly * Roger Newman as Pte. Riddle * Michael Parsons as Pte. Rafferty * Sean MacDuff as Pte. Rogers * Frank Webb as Ensign * Henry Fonda as Capt. John G. Nolan * Ken Takakura as Major Yamaguchi Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Too Late the Hero (1970) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of Too Late the Hero (1970) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Video clips Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:ABC Films Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Movies Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Guild Home Video Category:BBFC 15 Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:Cinerama Releasing Corporation Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions